


I Say Hello

by itallstartedwithharry



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of hellos leading up to Kurt and Blaine becoming fathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Say Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaine writers weekly challenge on tumblr: "Hello." One simple word, so many meanings.

“Hello.”

There was no response. Which, considering the subject of his attention was still in utero, made perfect sense. But it didn’t stop his husband from biting his lip and clasping his hands together in front of his face as he watched Blaine’s interaction with the slowly moving image on the screen.

“Hello,” Blaine said again, smiling through the tears that began to drip off of his face. “I’m your dad. And-and this here is your papa.” He blindly reached out an arm to pull Kurt against his side, squeezing his shoulder without glancing away from the angel forming inside of their friend. “We can’t wait to meet you, and we love you so much already. So much.”

Blaine finally looked down, taking a deep breath to take in his overwhelming emotions. He heard Quinn’s quiet voice speaking to the doctor in the background, but it was static noise compared to the tiny flutter of their baby’s heartbeat. Kurt pressed a gentle kiss to his teary cheek before responding to a question, reminding Blaine to pay attention.

“No, we’ve decided to wait to know the gender of the baby,” Kurt was saying, “and Quinn said that it’s alright with her.”

“Well of course, it’s your baby,” Quinn smiled happily at her stomach. “And with my mood swings I wouldn’t want to give it away accidentally.”

“God forbid Kurt’s nursery plans get derailed,” Blaine chuckled, earning himself a hip check from his husband and a laugh from the doctor which brightened everyone’s spirits.

The doctor removed the wand from Quinn’s stomach, causing Blaine to start at the loss of the sound of the baby. 

“Oh! Can we get a picture…or something?” Kurt looked longingly at the screen as well.

“Even better. I can get you a picture and a dvd with the heartbeat.” The doctor replied as she wiped the gel off of Quinn. “And a copy for grandparents if you want.”

Blaine hugged Kurt, kissing him breathlessly. “Burt and Carole will love that, and maybe I can send one to my parents as well.”

Kurt’s heart soared at Blaine’s inclusion of both sets of the soon-to-be grandparents; this truly was a new chapter for all of them.

“Absolutely.”

*

“Hello.”

“Hello, Blaine. How are you? How’s class?”

Blaine smiled, leaning back in the recliner as Kurt nodded reassuringly from the kitchen.

“Things are going well mom. But…I actually called to tell you something else.” His heart rate picked up as the nerves kicked in; though he loved his parents and felt close to them, he still struggled with the fear that he would be rejected.

“What is it, dear?” Marie’s voice was as bright and happy as always.

“Um…you know how I mentioned before that we – that Kurt and I – were ready to start a family?”

“Mmhm, I d-OH BLAINE!”

Blaine winced, pulling the phone away from his ear and eying it before listening again.

“-and oh my god Blainey I’m too young to be a grandmother and I don’t think your father and I ever-”

“MOM. Mom. Can I just-?”

“Oh, oh dear I’m sorry, go ahead. I don’t want to ruin your surprise.”

He rolled his eyes. “Thanks, mom.”

“No really, Blainey, please tell me.”

Blaine laughed, his heart lifting at his mother’s excitement. “Quinn’s pregnant. Eight weeks.” He looked up at the ceiling, still not over hearing himself say the words. “We’re going to be fathers.” He bit his lip, waiting for a response, and wilting when nothing came from the speaker.

“…mom?”

“Blaine.” Her whisper made Blaine freeze, waiting for the inevitable. “Oh honey I’m so happy for you.”

Blaine felt relief swoop through his insides, exhaling the tension he didn’t even realize he was holding before he could respond. “You-you are?”

“Of course I am baby, of course I am.”

“And…dad?”

“Do you want me to tell him, or you? And he’ll be happy for you honey. We both are.”

“You can tell him. But…let me tell Cooper, okay? And thank you mom,” Blaine sniffed happily. “I love you.”

“I love you too baby. But don’t you start crying on me, you’ll just make me worse and my makeup is already ruined.”

“Okay, mom,” Blaine laughed.

“And send us pictures! I bet that Quinn girl looks stunning pregnant.”

“I will. Bye mom.”

“Talk to you soon?”

“Yeah, I’ll call this weekend.”

“Goodbye sweetheart!”

Blaine hung up the phone, covering his face with his hands and beaming through his fingers before jumping up to join Kurt in making dinner.

“Everything okay?” Kurt inquired lightly as he chopped vegetables for their meal.

Blaine hugged his husband’s waist from behind and pressed a kiss to his shoulder blades. “Everything is perfect.”

*

“Hello.”

Adam’s clipped and polite British accent was unmistakable, causing Kurt to look up from his phone.

“Oh! Hello,” Kurt responded awkwardly, bouncing on his feet and willing the barista to make his coffee faster.

“Goodness, it’s been…years, hasn’t it?”

“Yes, yes it has.” With another glance at the bored barista, Kurt resigned himself to polite small talk. “How are you?”

“I’m doing well, very well thank you. And yourself?”

“I’m fine. Great, actually. Blaine and I are uh,” Kurt cleared his throat, “we’re expecting our first child.”

Adam’s blue eyes lit up as he clapped him on the shoulder. “That’s fantastic, Kurt! Congratulations.” He chuckled at Kurt’s not-so-hidden surprise. “Look, Kurt, I know things were awkward between us after the whole Apple’s thing. But I am truly glad you’re happy Kurt, honestly.”

The stilted awkwardness between them faded away, and Kurt smiled at Adam even as he took his coffee from the counter. “Thank you, Adam. That…means a lot.”

Adam took his own order with a gracious smile to the barista. “You were always a great guy, Kurt. And I’m glad that being with Blaine worked out for you.” He pushed his beanie back on his head and gave Kurt a wink. “The four of us should go out sometime; I know my boyfriend would love to meet the two of you.” With a final wave, Adam walked out the door, leaving Kurt to take a sip of his coffee and start tapping on his phone.

B, you won’t believe who I ran into.

*

“Hello.”

“Kurt?”

He could tell in an instant that this wasn’t simply a friendly call.

“Quinn, what’s wrong? Is the baby okay? Where are you? What-”

“Kurt, shut up and listen to me. I think I’m having contractions.”

“Contract-but-it’s too early. I-I don’t-”

Kurt didn’t even flinch when Blaine snatched the phone out of his hands.

“Quinn, what is it?” Blaine listened intently, nodding as he walked around to gather their wallets, keys, and shoes. “Okay, where are you now? Mhmm, good.” He held the phone with his shoulder as he put Kurt’s sweater on him and led him to the door. “Just keep breathing evenly, okay? We’re on our way now. Yeah. Bye.”

Kurt tried to take Blaine’s advice, counting his own breaths as Blaine walked them down to the street and waved down a cab, muttering the address to the driver. The trip was both too fast and too slow; Blaine keeping his fingers interlaced tightly with Kurt’s to keep him grounded.

“It’s going to be okay.”

Kurt repeated Blaine’s quiet whisper over and over in his head until they finally reached the ER and Kurt sprinted to the doors, leaving Blaine to pay the fare.

When they were finally allowed to see her, Quinn was almost asleep, looking exhausted but more comfortable than she had sounded on the phone.

“Ugh, I feel stupid. The pain was from Braxton Hicks contractions. I didn’t have them with Beth so I had no idea to expect them.”

“Nonono Quinn.” Blaine cupped her hand in his. “We’d much rather you take precautions than ignore something.”

Kurt swallowed a few times before stepping forward. “Wh-What did the doctors say?”

Quinn’s eyes flicked over to him, smiling reassuringly. “Since the pain lasted for longer than an hour, they just want to keep me overnight as a precaution. I’ll be going back home tomorrow morning.”

Kurt just nodded, leaning into Blaine’s arm that wrapped around his waist to steady him.

“We’ll let you sleep now. See you in the morning,” Blaine made sure she was as comfortable as possible before they left.

The pair made it to the waiting room before Kurt finally broke down, crying into Blaine’s shoulder.

“God I can’t believe…I’m sorry Blaine, I’m just-I’ve been researching and preparing so much and when one little thing comes up I…I couldn’t handle it!”

“Shhhh,” Blaine sat them in a chair near the corner of the room, shielding Kurt as best he could. “It’s okay Kurt. You’re not stupid, or dumb, or a bad father,” he said, rebutting each self-criticism his husband voiced.

“But I was so scared.”

He kissed Kurt on the cheek before wiping his tears away. “This is new for both of us, and we’re both going to have our moments. But that’s when we have to step up for each other. We’re in this together Kurt. And I won’t lie, I’m terrified too…but there’s no one else on earth I’d want to do this with.”

“You’re going to be such a good father,” Kurt sighed as he sat up, composing himself.

“As are you love, as are you.”

*

“Hello.”

“Hello.”

It was their first word to her. It was all they could say at first, both fathers transfixed, in awe at the swaddled little bundle currently cradled in Kurt’s hands.

If souls could shine, the pair would be impossible to look at; the joy radiating from the new family was practically tangible.

“She’s beautiful. Oh God Kurt she’s so beautiful.”

“She…she looks like me.”

“Of course she does!” Blaine delicately accepted his daughter with trembling hands. “Our little angel…”

Kurt wrapped his arms around his husband and daughter, blocking out all the responsibilities of people to tell and celebrate with. In that moment it was just him, the love of his life, and the tiny human who he somehow loved even more.

“I love you both so much,” Kurt whispered. “More than I ever thought would be possible.”

“Elizabeth Audrey Anderson-Hummel.” Blaine lowered his head to brush his lips against his daughter’s covered head. “Welcome to the world.”


End file.
